


Shattered

by yoshi1442



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshi1442/pseuds/yoshi1442
Summary: *CONQUEST SPOILERS* Ever since you chose Nohr over Hoshido, Takumi knew he would never be the same after that fateful encounter.





	Shattered

*Takumi POV*

(Chapter 6)  
Loyalty and trust were all you ever wanted. Even though you killed our mother, you were still my older sibling. 

“B-big brother/sister?” said Sakura

“He’s/She’s my big brother/sister!” Elise cried out

I remember Sakura’s fragile voice when you had to choose between us and those Nohrian Scum. I remember Ryoma’s confidence in his voice when he tried to persuade you back to us. Sadly none of those worked. 

“Ryoma! Withdraw your troops!” you cried out. 

My heart shattered after that line. You’re my older sibling and you decide to abandon us. Abandon us after we haven’t seen you for over a decade. If this is what you want then so be it. You are no longer my sibling. 

“Takumi! Hinoka! Sakura! Are you ready?” my brother called out to me. 

“Show no mercy. Time to avenge our mother!” I cried out

I never really wanted to fight you. But if this is what fate brings us, then I have no other choice but to carry it out. I sighed heavily as we prepared for battle. 

*Several hours later…*

I was in my quarters with my retainers keeping me company. I couldn’t be bothered to talk to my siblings, as they would be broken as well, but not as broken as I was. I asked Hinata and Oboro to let me have some privacy. The moment they left I sat on my bed and pulled my knees to my chest but not before I let my hair down. I cried hard that night. It just wasn’t fair that I lost a sibling to misses sunshine and rainbows and succubus as well as a tomato loving vampire to where I’m pretty sure he would even sleep with one. Regardless, I heard a familiar voice and I wiped the tears from my face. 

“Takumi are you sleeping? Dinner’s ready! Sakura helped tonight!” said Hinoka before leaving. 

I put my hair back up into my usual style and changed out of my war attire and headed down. At least the one thing I can’t miss is how good Sakura’s cooking is. After dinner I went out to get some fresh air as it always helps me clear my mind. 

“Takumi? What are you doing out here this late?” asked Sakura. 

I was halfly startled only to turn around to see it was my own little sister. Her innocent face made me remember that even without him/her, we’re more of a family they will ever be. 

“Just getting some fresh air. Knowing I’m heading out to the Port Town of Dia in the morning i’m off to bed. Night sis.” I said before heading off to bed. 

I wouldn’t be surprised if she heard me crying in all honest. I always felt inferior to both Ryoma and Hinoka. If they even HEARD me crying I would never hear the end of it. I started to get the weirdest of headaches however… I’m just hoping they don’t hinder me in my progress tomorrow….

(Chapter 10)  
I had just heard of the Nohrian Army arriving here, and sure enough, it was my ex sibling leading the army. 

“You’ve abandoned your family, and Hoshido!” I started

I just let my rage and anger flow through my Fujin Yumi. There was no way they are winning this time. 

“Now PAY for your betrayal!” I finished as I was to ready to let an arrow fly right then and there. 

I decided not to however and I took my stance. Hinata came to me and mentioned that they weren’t ones to back down, which is expected from them knowing how blood hungry they are. Just when I thought things were going well, miss ‘I’ll seduce everyone’ decided to crash the party. Damn it. I ALWAYS hate how lucky he/she gets. Soon enough they were able to hold on and gain victory while my headaches got even worse. 

“T-Takumi are you alright!?” he/she said as they tried to get close to me. 

“DON’T YOU EVEN DARE TOUCH ME!” I snapped at him/her.

I didn’t need any help from a traitor. Let alone a traitor who killed our mother then abandons us. We retreated for now, but not without my heart being broken yet again. 

“Lord Takumi? Are you alright?” Hinata asked me. 

I couldn’t even look at him face to face. 

“Y-yeah. I’m fine. Just a little tired that’s all. Let’s go. I wouldn’t be hearing the end of it form Ryoma if I wasn’t home…” I said moving on trying to mask my wavering voice.   
Just why? Why would you leave us? I’ve wanted to forgive you too for the way I acted before all of this. 

“Welcome back Takumi!” Sakura said when I got back to Hoshido

I couldn’t even bring myself to say hi to her. I just went straight to my room, threw my stuff down and face planted onto my bed. I cried even harder into my pillow. Even if I left the door open i wouldn’t even care of my siblings saw me like this. All I wanted was to spend time with you. To see you smile, hear you laugh, to be a whole family again. Right now I don’t even want to fight you again even if I were forced to. You remind me too much of mother….

“Brother/Sister….” I said through my tears as i tried to sit up. “Promise me… Promise me that in another time we’ll be together again…” 

That was when I just let my tears flow even more. 

“B-big brother?” Sakura said running into my room. 

I couldn’t bring myself to tell her to go away. Her soft voice kept me from shattering even more. I felt her arms go around me as she tried to cheer me up. But no matter what she said, nothing could ever fill this void in my heart. For now, I tried to embrace this moment, as it might become the last….

*Several Days Later…*

(Chapter 23)  
After losing in Cheve, I was sent to defend the Great Wall of Suzanoh. I knew they were coming here. 

“Brother/Sister…” I thought to myself. “No Takumi, they’re not your sibling anymore. You promised yourself that.” I shook my head to snap out of it. I was right: you’re not my brother/sister anymore. 

This was the final fight between you and me. After this I’m gone….

*one bloody battle later…*

I just couldn’t let you take me as prisoner. Even if you took my, no, our little sister as prisoner. You tried to come close again, but I wouldn’t let you. 

“DON’T YOU DARE COME CLOSE!” I said letting my tears be shed “We could have been family! Why after all of this did you decide to go back to Nohr!?”

“Takumi, I….” was all you could say before I interrupted you 

“YOU DON’T EVEN DESERVE TO SAY MY NAME!” I screamed back. I slowly calmed down as more tears rolled down my face. “Nothing matters anymore…. You’ve destroyed your true family…. Most of all, you’ve killed me…” I finished as I noticed a deep purple aura surround me. I knew this was the end of me. I knew it was time to say goodbye. I stood up right on the edge. “Goodbye brother/sister…” was my final thought. 

“Takumi what did you…” you try to say but it was too late. I fell backwards as I felt my body being separated from my spirit. 

“TAKUMI!!” you cried as you ran down after my lifeless body. 

I watched you look for me but yet my body was nowhere to be found. I know we’ll meet up one last time. This is one thing I am certain of…

(Conquest Endgame)

I stood here waiting to talk to you once again. When I heard footsteps, I turned around to see Ryoma and you standing there. 

“T-Takumi!? What are you doing here?! I thought you were fighting my allies!” you said 

“That thing up there isn’t me. It’s nothing more than a puppet driven by rage and resentment. Truthfully, I never actually wanted to fight you. I’m so sorry for the pain I’ve caused you and to your allies. Gods, how nice it would have been to fight alongside you…” I said letting a tear or two roll down. 

After the both of us apologizing and me saying my final confessions, I knew there is one thing that I can do to help my brother/sister out. 

“I-I can’t take this! Not after what I’ve done to you!” you argued. 

“Your choice doesn’t matter. I’m not taking no as an answer. I need you to set my body free.” I said giving him/her my Fujin Yumi. 

You smiled for once after all the pain the both of us endured. My that was a beautiful sight to see. You vowed to free me no matter what. Finally, I don’t feel shattered anymore. 

“This is goodbye for now. I promise you, we’ll meet again someday.” I said. 

You hugged me right then and there. I was caught off guard, but your warmth felt nice. It really did melt my frozen heart that was kept frozen all this time. But even with this moment, it has to end. You moved forward as you raised my Fujin Yumi high. I could never be more proud of you. 

“It’s all up to them now.” said Ryoma placing a hand on my shoulder as he came up behind me. 

“Yeah.” I said with a smile. 

“Brother/Sister…. When we meet again, I hope we can spend our entire lives together. Remember that I truly do love you as your brother.” I said to myself. I knew deep down they could bring an end to the war. To bring peace to both Hoshido and Nohr… That was in your hands… And in the end, I’m glad to have finally helped you achieve that goal. If only I were there to see them both prosper….


End file.
